


The Kings Daughter

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Lucien Lachance - Fandom
Genre: Assassination, F/M, Forced Marriage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Rocky ends up at the dark brotherhood for murdering someone but she didn't mean it. Rocky soon falls in love with one certain person Vicente Valtieri. Lucien Lachance wants Rocky. Rocky later on wants to go to college when she does a certain elf named Ancano ends up wanting her.





	1. The First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR EDITING PROCESS WILL BE TAKING PLACE  
> P.S. This is my favorite story that I worked on long ago  
> Honestly I really love this fanfiction of mine that I wrote long ago no matter how in my personal opinion crappy it may be.

* * *

 

"Hello Rocky how are you today?" Says the store merchant.

"Good I'm here for the usual." I said smiling.

"That'll be…" The store merchant get cut off.

"I know here you go." I paid the normal amount and headed back to the castle.

My tail was swinging back and forth then when she wasn't paying attention she tripped and fell. I hated when my tail got in the way of her feet. Her mom would always tell her to keep her tail up just right. Back then was only a kitten. Now I'm with dad well not my real dad. My dad disappeared and left me alone. I settled out alone into the world made it past the boarder of Skyrim and then I got caught the king said not to kill me. I would always remember walking away from my home land which is in Morrowind. I told myself I got lucky to find someone to take me in to love and feed me. I went inside and headed over to my father to give him a nice fresh chicken. I placed it at his spot on the table and called for him.

"Dad I got your food here for you!" I called out

"Thank you dear." He said given her a kiss on the forehead.

"Anyway, I'm going to going out to hunt." I said picking up my bow and arrows.

"Alright but you be careful." He waved goodbye.

I ran out of the town into the vast field watching were I step I crept through the tall grass. I spotted a dear I got an arrow ready and then right before I could hit it I shot someone. Oh, no I was panicking my heart racing I walk over to see a dead guard lying on the ground. Blood seeping through his clothes on were my arrow hit him. Then I heard a voice it was a guard he saw me shoot him I'm dead. "You have committed a crime now you're coming with me." The guard said in a deep voice.

"Wait but I'm the king's daughter." I shouted at him.

"It doesn't matter you broke the law now you must pay."

"Not if I get away." I kicked him away from and knocked him to the ground.

I ran over to the stable and quickly paid for a horse I jumped on it and ran at full speed. I looked back and saw my dad looking at me with shame. I knew I would never return now I'm all alone again. After a few hundred miles, I stopped to give my horse some water and food. I found an old abandon camp site next to a waterfall. I tied my horse up and walked into the woods to get firewood. I came back and lit a nice warm fire I crawled into the sleeping bag and fell asleep. I awoke when I heard footsteps coming toward the tent. I slowly got up and before I could move a man appeared in front of my face.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at him.

"My name is Lucien Lachance and I come from the Dark brother hood to offer you a place in our family.

"This must be a dream it has to be." I said shacking my head.

"It's not a dream my dear." He said looking at me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to join our family." He smiled at me.

"Why is it because I killed that man back there. Listen I'm no murderer I didn't even mean to kill that man back there." I said freaking out.

"Not a murder you say well the offer is on hold then." He then walked out and disappeared. Well that was interesting I better get back to bed she climbed back in bed and fell asleep. I woke up the next day and got ready to go I was thinking on the offer that guy mentioned to me. Snap out of it I'm no murder I didn't mean to kill that guy back in Whiterun. Might as well move on and look for a new place to live. I kept on walking for the past few days stopping only to get food or to feed and water my horse. I was riding along the woods when I spotted a town come up. I rode right in placed my horse at the stable. I jumped off and walked around looking for an inn to stay at. I found on called the Moorside inn. I walked in a saw very little people here. I walked up to the inn keeper and asked for a room to stay in for a couple of days. I paid fifteen gold for it. Her room had a double bed in it and a desk to write things at. I hadn't slept in like forever so I crawled in bed and dozed off. I woke up feeling well rested. I got up slowly but noticed that I wasn't at the inn I was in some sort of sanctuary. I looked around and was rather confused as I was walking she bumped into someone. I looked to see who it was and saw that it was Lucien Lachance.

"Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Because I brought you here." He said looking at her.

"Why did you bring me here I never said I wanted to be here." I began to yell.

"Ahh that's were your wrong see you were talking in your sleep and well we answered you call." Lucien smiled.

"But I'm no murder I never meant to kill that man." I began to cry.

"Don't cry everything well be all right here take these and change into them." Lucien handed her the dark brotherhood uniform.

I just looked at him and nodded my head Lucien showed me the room I would be using. I entered the room I wanted to freak out or cry. I didn't want to be here I heard what these people do. I sighed and put the uniform on. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked like I been here forever. I walked out of the room and went over to Lucien Lachance.

"I'm ready for whatever lies ahead for me." I looked at him tears forming in her eyes.

"Good go meet Vicente Valtieri he'll be giving you your contracts." Lucien pointed where he was.

I walked down the hall and entered anther room and saw what might be Vicente Valtieri. I walked up to him and at right next to him. Vicente looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hello Rocky." Vicente was still smiling at her.

"Hello uh Vicente right." I returned the smile.

"Your correct." Vicente got up.

"I'm here about the contracts." I looked at him.

"Don't be alarmed I'm a vampire a hunter in the night." He looked at her.

"Oh, I heard of your type before." I looked around.

"Anyway, your first contract is to kill a merchant the location is at Markarth." He watched her sit on his stone bed crying.

"I.I.I'm not a murder I can't do this I.I. really d..didn't mean to kill that man." I was sobbing in my hands.

"It's ok you'll realize this place isn't so bad." Vicente sits by her and wraps his hands around her.

"I.I. guess your right I'll have to get used to this place." I got up.

"Good if your ever sad or have any other problems I'm here for you." He sat there.

"Thanks Vicente." I left the room.

I walked up to the door and pushed it opened her she was walking over to her horse getting ready for her first contract.


	2. The Merchant

I looked back and saw someone watching me. I didn't know who he was tell he spoke. "Wait I know you!" The man spoke.

"Are you sure." I said stopping my horse.

"Yes, I'm sure what was your name oh its Rocky." He snapped his fingers.

"Now that you mention it you must be Perry. Yeah I remember you." I said smacking my forehead.

"Yeah you're from Whiterun right." Perry looked at her.

"Yeah I was now I'm moving to Markarth." I looked at him.

"Well anyway I"ll catch you around Rocky maybe I'll visit some time." Perry turned and went the other direction.

I watched him disappear into the distance once he was out of site I pressed on. I saw that I was getting closer to Markarth every inch I took. I finally arrived I jumped off her horse and walked up to the gate doors. The guards let me in so once inside I took a quick look around. I saw a merchant selling meat and the other selling some type of jewelry. I looked at her contract to see the name. The name was Thrier I went up to the one who was selling the meat first. The merchant said her name was Annika. The second one I thought of is how am I going to kill him? I went over to a bench and sat there thinking. I then saw that he was walking somewhere else I got up and followed him. I crept down and slowly walked behind him whenever he looked behind him I would jump in a corner or a bush. I saw him walk in his house I then know that would be a perfect time to streak. I went up to his door and turned the knob but it was locked. I sighed she wasn't that good at locking picks I reached in her pocket and took out a lock pick. I did manage to pick lock the door. I snuck inside she looked around his place was nice and cozy. I then heard his footsteps upstairs so I crept up there. I saw him sitting in a chair reading a book. I took one arrow out and aimed. I shot him right in the head he fell right off his chair onto the floor. Blood was now dripping out making a red puddle. I stood up went over to the dead body and pulled out the arrow. I wiped it off with his shirt and ran down stairs toward the door. I pulled the door open and ran right out I fled the city and headed back to sanctuary. I felt this odd feeling in me but I decided to ignore it. But on the long walk back I couldn't help feeling happy something about killing made me feel better. I felt like she accomplished something I loved the feeling. I rode with pride in my stomach I was a new person now. She would never return back to her old life she had a family who loved her now. I didn't stop to get food or water I just kept going. On the way to back to Cheydinhal sanctuary I saw a lot of guards placing a poster up that says if you see this person bring her in. I looked down and saw a picture of me, I stepped back and gasped. What well I do know? My face is probably all over Skyrim now and maybe even Cyrodiil by now. I pulled my hood over and walked back to my horse I was almost there I couldn't stop now. I made her horse run the rest of the way once by the city gates I walked right in. I saw a few guards eyeing me but I kept walking until I reached the old abandon house. I opened the door and walked in and right down to the basement. I reached the black door and pushed it opened. Once I was in I went to go find Vicente of I found him sitting at a table talking to another member. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder Vicente looked around to see Rocky.

"Hi Rocky." Vicente looked at me and smiled.

"I did it I killed the merchant." Rocky returned the smile back at him.

"I heard about it nice shot by the way." Vicente got up and patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, and your right I do feel better." My smile went wide.

"Good get some rest and I'll get the next contract ready for you." Vicente walked down the hall.

"Okay I well." Rocky shouted.

I went to her room and closed the door shut and climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. My eyes slowly closed and went off into a dream.


	3. The Real Father

_I got up from bed and walked outside and saw someone talking to Lucien. I saw that it was kahjiit just like me. He had the same futures as me the same black markings and the same color fur that was white. He had one green eye and one blue for me it was the opposite way. He was wearing the Dark Brotherhood uniform maybe he was a new member? I decided to walk up to see what's going on I walked up and they both looked at me. The one kahjiit looked at me with his eyes as wide as soup bowls. I didn't know what was going on I was wondering why he was staring at me._

" _Rocky is that you?" The kahjiit said looking at her._

" _Um who are you?" I said looking confused._

" _Well I figured you wouldn't remember me." He laughed._

" _Um." I looked away with the corner of my eyes._

" _Rocky I'm your father." He took her and hugged her._

" _You're my What!" I said with wide eyes._

" _Your father." He said smiling._

"…" _I didn't talk._

" _I always knew I would meet some time." He looked at Lucien._

" _How did you end up here?" I said with a confused look._

" _I killed…." He pauses._

" _Who did you kill." I said._

" _You well know later." He frowned and left._

" _Okay then." I said watching walk away._

" _So, Rocky how are you?" Lucien turned over and looked at her._

" _Oh, I'm good." I said still thinking about who my father one who could have killed._

" _That's good." Lucien smiled at her._

" _Anyway, I think I'm going to go stop by to see Vicente." I put my hand on Lucien shoulder and walked away._

_I walked down the hall into Vicente room I smiled at him. Vicente smiled back and got up and walked to her. I think I was starting to like him I thought he was nice and sweet._

_-Vincete-_

_Vicente looked at her something about her made him feel happy. Vicente felt more than just happy he was falling in love with her._

_-Rocky-_

" _Hi Vicente do you have any more contracts for me." I said smiling._

" _In fact, I do you next contract is to kill a pirate." Vicente looked up at Rocky._

" _I hate pirates." I said crossing my arms._

" _Well this your chance to prove how much you hate them." Vicente laughed._

" _I guess so where's the location?" I said looking at him._

" _It's at The Imperial City down by the docks. You must kill the caption named Gaston Tussaud. His in the boat called the Marie Elena." Vicente smiled at her._

" _Well I'm off now I'll be back in four to five days. Cause you know going from there to Skyrim takes a while." I said waving goodbye._

_I walked outside and went straight to her horse and hopped on. I looked ahead of me and sighed she thought to myself this is going to take a while to get there._


	4. The Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was made back in 2012 seriously i apologize if there is grammatical errors in it

I was riding along the trail to the Imperial City I was careful to pay attention to road signs. I only stopped to feed and water her horse. I was sitting at the edge of shore watching fish swim around. I looked up and saw someone right across the river. I slowly got up and stepped back. I started at him then realized that it was Lucien. I then ran over to horse and jumped on it and galloped away. I was wondering why Lucien was watching me. i decided to ignore it and went on thinking about my mission at hand. I saw the city coming into My view. I crossed the long bridge and reached the stables and tied my horse up. I walked around and finally found the water district. I saw the ship and then found a crate to stuff myself in. Once I was on board I lifted up the top. I crept out and snuck my way to the captions room. Once I reached the room and entered it I found the caption sleeping in his bed. I took careful steps over to him I took my dagger out and before I could kill him I heard the knob turning. I looked around and crawled under the bed I saw an argonian walk in. I heard him wake the caption up. I heard the caption get off his bed he walked over to his table and sat down. I knew this was going to take a while before he goes back to bed. She waited for the argonian to go away once she pulled out an arrow and shot the arrow but missed. The caption looked around for whoever shot that arrow. I knew it was now or never I got another one out and this time aimed at him. I pulled back and the arrow went flying into his chest. The caption fell back breathing in as much as he can. I came out from under the bed and walked towards him. I looked down at the caption and pulled the arrow out. The caption gave a moan he pointed at her and said why did you do this to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I got paid to that's why." I took at one more arrow out and pointed at his face.

"Please don't kill me." The caption begged.

"Any last words before your sent to the Void." I said laughing.

"Yes, I do I hope you rot in jail for this." The caption closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams." I shot him and watched him die.

I walked over to the body and plucked out the arrow like it was flower. I see this shiny thing in the corner of my eye. I turn around and saw gold lying on the night stand I walk over to it and pick up and stuff it in my pockets. I searched for more and found a chest full I stuffed as much as I could carry. Then I heard a knock it was that argonian again. I heard him say caption is everything alright in there? I found a door to escape through but it was locked I ran over to the caption and searched him for a key. I found it in one of his pockets. I heard him again I'm going to come in to see if is everything is alright. I quickly dashed to the door I stuck the key in the hole and opened the door. I ran out and jumped into the water with a big splash I help my breath under water looking up to see the argonian looking for me. I stayed under as long as I could he finally went inside and came out gasping for air. I went to the shore and sat there tell I got my breath back. Once I got it I went back to the stable were I left my horse. I arrived and untied my horse and climbed back on. I went back on the long trail to the abandon house. I walked back the same way I got here. I watched as we passed houses, farms, forests, and lakes. It was all very pretty and I enjoyed the long ride. I arrived finally now I can go tell Vicente I completed the job. I walked inside the city all the way to the abandon house. I went in and went down to the basement I walked up to the door and pushed it opened. I went in and saw my dad talking amongst the members. I walked right by without a word. I made my way to Vicente but before she opened the door she turned right around. She heard whispering I pressed my ear against the door. She heard Vicente talking to someone it sounded like a girl's voice.

"Trust me she's a perfect killer." Vicente said pleasingly.

"I know your telling the truth it's just don't think she'll be able to handler herself with this mission." Said the girls voice.

"What makes you say that? She'll be able to kill the emperor easily." Vicente started to yell.

"Make her prove that she can kill someone tougher on the next mission then we'll see." The girls voice stayed clamed.

"I will after that I'll send her to your sanctuary." Vicente voice trailed away.

"Vicente I know you care for her I know you've been sending Lucien to watch over her." The girl voice got quitter.

"Hmmm yes I do care for her more than you think Astrid. I think I'm begging to love her. I know Lucien feels the same way. I hope she picks me though." Vicente voice trails off again.

"I know Vicente when the times comes she'll we love you back. Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Astrid said.

"Thanks for coming Astrid and do take care of her."

"I well come visit anytime Vicente and your welcome. By the way she's outside your door. Tell her how you feel Vicente." Astrid points to the door.

How did she know I was right by the door and is it true that he feels that way about me? His the one who sent Lucien to watch over me and he likes me to? I hear Astrid's voice say come in don't be shy. I open the door and walk in Astrid takes a good look at me. I sat down in the chair across from Vicente. Astrid whispers something in Vicente ear and then said goodbye. I looked at Vicente for a long time and he just stared at me. He began to speak.

"Rocky I'm pretty sure you heard everything didn't you." Vicente looked at me.

"I did and there's something I must say well I feel the same way about you." I looked at him and smiled.

"Really!" Vicente smiled back.

"Yes, something about you makes me feel comfortable around you." I looked at my hands.

"What's this I hear Rocky did you just admit that you loved him?" Lucien was standing by the door.

"I uh…yes I did why do you ask." I said looking at him.

"Why did I ask Rocky look at him a vampire and you a kahjiit. You guys wouldn't mix well." Lucien walked over to me.

"The law changed Lucien we don't have to marry the same type of race." I said giving him the stare.

"Oh, I know but wouldn't you rather be with me?'' Lucien grabs Rocky hand.

"No I wouldn't listen Lucien I like you as a friend." I looked away from him.

"Now do you I'm afraid were going to have to change that." Lucien looks over at Vicente.

"Don't you hurt him or ill..." I stopped talking.

"Or you'll what kill me." Lucien laughs.

"Maybe." I looked away from his stare.

"Listen Vicente there's been a change in plan I think Rocky well stay with me and get contracts from me." Lucien tightens his grip on my hand.

"Don't you take her from me." Vicente gets up and points a dagger at Lucien.

"Remember the rules Vicente." Lucien smiles.

"Fine take her but remember to watch your back." Vicente grits his teeth.

"Vicente!" I shouted as Lucien picks me up.

"I'm sorry Rocky." Vicente sits back down.

How could he just back down on me like that if he loved me he would of killed Lucien. I was so mad that I screamed. Lucien just laughed and took me to his hide out. I started crying and hid my face in Lucien shoulder I didn't look up tell Lucien placed me on a bed. I looked up and saw him looking at me. I wanted to slap him so bad but didn't have the strength to. Lucien then sat on the bed with me and cuddle next to me. I tried pushing him away but it didn't work. I then gave up and laid down on the bed and cried.


	5. The Forced Marriage

I woke up finding myself in the arms of Lucien my eyes went wide. I shot out of bed breathing heavily my heart racing. Then I remembered how I got here he picked me up and brought me here. I was panicking. I had to get out here somehow, I didn't want to spend my life with Lucien. I only wished Vicente would hurry up and save me. I sat in a chair and put my hands to my face and cried into my hands. But I also was angry with Vicente. I was crying so hard that I didn't even hear Lucien behind me. I felt arms going around me which made me look behind me.

"I got wonderful news Rocky." Lucien said whispering in my ear

"What's that?" I looked at him

"We're getting married." He lifts me up in the air

"What! no there's no way!" I shouted

"It's going to happen and I'm making it that way!" He shouts back

"We'll just see about that." I yelled at the top of my lungs

"You're not getting out of this!" Lucien grabs me and forces me into a kiss.

"Let go of me!" I pushed him away

I get out of his grip and I see a rage filling his eyes. I find myself crawling to a corner and pull my knees up to my chest. I hide my face in my knees, not wanting to look up. I feel myself being lifted gently. He puts his hand under my chin and demands me to look at him. I refused, turning my head away from him. He demands it again and this time I comply. Turning my head back towards him and opening my eyes.

"That's better I get to see those pretty eyes of yours." Lucien smiles

"you don't deserve to see them." I hissed at him.

"Watch yourself there." Lucien looks at me.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I crossed my arms.

"You should be. Now we have to get ready for the wedding." Lucien smiles.

"I…Ok let's just get ready." I looked at the ground, realizing fighting it is useless.

I was lead into a room where a young maid was waiting for me. Lucien said he hired her to help with wedding. I tried her dress on, It was a sliver silk dress with long sleeves and little rubies along the bottom of the dress. There was also a garnet in the middle of the dress. The maid then placed a crystal tiara on my head then left the room to give me a bit of time to myself. I paced in my room, I didn't want to get married to Lucien.

The maid came back to lead me down the aisle Lucien. I followed the maid, not looking up to meet Lucien's gaze. I felt a rush of fear and the temptation to run away. _Where was Vicente when I needed him?_ I was looked around, seeing no sign of him. I was about to make a break for it when I heard the words "you may now kiss the bride."

My heart stopped for a split second and I went cold. Suddenly my sight went black and I felt my body dropping to the ground. My mind dreamt about being with Vicente. I didn't want to wake from it. Vicente seemed so real, I was saved by him. He asked me to marry her. Flash-forward and suddenly we have little kids running around a yard in front of a nice house. But the vision slowly faded and I opened my eyes. Rubbing them gently as my eye sight was fuzzy.

When things were got clear I slowly stood up. I wasn't at Lucien's place, but rather Vicente's room. Where was he? Was he ok? I got out his room and scanned the room. I saw him at the corner of the sanctuary at a table eating. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I gripped him, praying this wasn't a dream. Vicente looked at me and smiled. I could see in his eyes that he was happy to have me back. Only problem was that I was married to Lucien. His gaze suddenly averted to the ground and I looked at him confused.

"Rocky I'm glad that you're ok." Vicente gave a small smile.

"I'm glad to see you." I looked at him but then something caught my eye.

"Well I'll go tell Lucien you're all right." Vicente said before standing up and walking away.

I looked down at my hand, face slowly paling. Even after I passed out, I was married to Lucien.


	6. I want You

I was walking around looking at the shiny ring I really wanted to take it off and through it at the wall. I was so mad that I picked up a cup and through it across the room. It landed on the floor with a shatter I looked at where it was then I noticed feet where standing right by it. I looked up and saw my father standing there.

"What do you want." I spitted out.

"Just to see if you were all right but I can see that your not." He walked over.

"I'm sorry I just hate the fact that he went through with it." I said looking away from him.

"I know how you feel I'm happy about it ether." He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you stop it then!" I shouted at him.

"I would've of but if I did I they would've killed me." He looks around.

"Why is it against the rules to stop weddings!" I slapped his hand off my shoulder.

"Well in ways it is but when your in the dark brotherhood and you marry the listener then yes it is." He rubbed his hand.

"Well I'm going to fix this then I don't want anything to do with him." I shouted and walked away.

I hate this so much I don't want to be with him I want to be with Vicente. She sat down against a wall and started to cry. What she didn't know was it was right across from Vicente's door. She cried so hard that she didn't see him come out and run over to her. She felt an arm go around her she picked over to see who it was to her surprise it was Vicente. She put her head onto his chest began to cry again she didn't care who saw her. Vicente couldn't stand seeing her like this he had to do something. He got up and helped Rocky up to. Once they were standing Vicente looked at her he couldn't help him self he ended up kissing her. Rocky couldn't believe her eyes she wanted to check if she was dreaming. Her heart flutter like a flock of birds she didn't want him to stop. But then there was a voice one she wished she didn't hear.

"What are you doing with her Vicente!" Lucien shouted.

Vicente pushed Rocky away she ended up hitting her head against the wall. She put her hand on the back of her head. Lucien looked a Vicente with rage in his eyes I just sat there with my head hurting like crazy. I wanted to get up before anything else happened but I couldn't. Then when I took my hand away from my head I saw blood on it. Rocky was getting light headed she was watching as Lucien and Vicente were yelling at each other. She was getting woozy she knew she was going to pass out soon. What if they don't come help me soon am I just going to sit here and die? She tried to talk but nothing came out she tried again nothing. Then when Vicente was close enough she tugged on his leg. He looked down at her and saw blood on her hands and on the wall. He stopped Lucien and told him to get her somewhere safe before he goes after her. Lucien knew if Vicente saw blood he would go nuts and want more and go on a killer rampage. He picked Rocky up and took her somewhere safe. Rocky wrapped her hands around Lucien so that way she can have a grip on him. She looked up at him he was getting fuzzy by the minute. She wanted to say thank you for take her somewhere safe. She wonder where he was taking her she saw that they where outside. She closed her eyes and went off to dream world. Rocky woke up in a completely different place she was surprised that she didn't die. She looked around the room. She saw someone sitting in a chair but she couldn't make it out. Then that person came up to her Rocky recognized the voice.

"Oh thank god your okay." He spoke quietly.

"Dad is that you?" I said looking at the figure.

"Yes it is dear." He said placing his hand on her forehead.

"Oh dad what happened?" I said taking his hand and holding it.

"You don't remember?" He looked at her.

"Don't remember what?" I said now seeing him coming in clearer.

"You and Vicente from what I heard kissed and he pushed you against a wall. Your lucky to be here if it wasn't for Lucien." He said looking her.

"Why did Vicente push me into a wall?" I said with a curious look.

"Cause Lucien caught him kissing you so he pushed you away but I don't think he meant to hurt you though." He went over a picked the chair up.

"Where is Vicente?" I said looking around.

"He uh lets put this way he ran away he felt ashamed for what he did to you. He also wrote you this letter don't worry I didn't open it." He placed it into her hands. "Anyway ill leave you to read it in private." He walked out of the room.

Rocky opened the letter to read it.

_Dear rocky,_

_I'm sorry for hurting you I didn't mean to but I understand your mad. I didn't know what I was thinking it all happened so fast. So after Lucien took you to safety I ran away from to anther sanctuary I wont say where. Rocky I truly am sorry and just want to let you I love you. Just whatever you do not come looking for me._

_Love_

_Vicente_

Rocky cried after she read it she couldn't believe Vicente ran away just for hurting me. Rocky through the letter at the ground she didn't want nothing to do with it. She was angry at him for leaving her it was accented a complete accented. Rocky called her dad in and said find Lucien. Rocky waited for a while then finally her dad came in with Lucien.

"Thanks dad you may leave now." I looked at him.

"You wanted me?" Lucien looked at her.

"Yeah I did I just wanted to say thanks for getting me here. Speaking of that where am I?" I said looking a Lucien.

"Your in the Dawn stars sanctuary and you are welcome." Lucien walked over to her.

"Dawn star sanctuary?" I looked at him.

"Its one of the oldest sanctuaries to be used. Now your father is using it he runs this place." Lucien held onto Rockies hand.

"My father runs this place?" I looked at him.

"He sure does."

"Hey do you know my dads secrete on how he got here?" I said quietly.

"Yes I do." Lucien also said quietly.

"Can you tell me it." I said acting all sweet.

"Anything for you. Well here it is you father got in here by killing your mother. See he was threatened by us a long time ago your mother well she was part of the thieves guild and her job was steal all our money. Once she did we found where she lived and threatened your father to kill her or we would take you. Your father refused to but after a while he got paranoid and then he went into the kitchen and pulled out a knife and stabbed her. The end." Lucien let go of my hand and sat in the chair.

"He killed my mother because of you guys so were you the one who assigned it to him?" I looked at him.

"Oh know I was just a member back then." He said laughing.

"What happened to the person who did?" I got out of the bed.

"Oh she got killed by a guard for killing someone." Lucien walked over to help me.

"Thank You Lucien I just got hungry so." I felt my stomach growl.

"Its alright just want you to take it easy." He placed her at the table witch had food on it.

"Well I'm glad you care for me that much." I grabbed an apple then a goats leg.

"I do care for you and I love you." Lucien sat there watching her eat.

"I uh love you to." It felt strange saying that to him I wasn't used to saying that to anyone.

"You stay right here and eat I'm going to get something that'll help your head.

"I will." I sat there helping myself to the food.


	7. Trial and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to give say I have to give my mother credit for giving me ideas to work with to make this story

I woke up early in the morning my head hurt less now that I got some rest in I got up to go find Lucien and my father. I found Lucien but my father wasn't with him I looked around but didn't see him.

"Have you seen my father?" I came up to him.

"He went out to do a contract for me. Witch reminds me I have one last one for you." He smiled at her.

"Go on." I smiled at him.

"You have to kill a dark brotherhood member named _**Renrij**_ I think you've seen him before." Lucien looked at her.

"Yeah I've seen him around and wait what?" I now just realized what he said.

"You must kill him if you don't you forfeit the contract and trust me you don't want that to happen." He wrapped his arms around me.

"But that's against the rules." I put my head on his chest.

"I know but its to test how loyal you are." He smiled down at me.

"Ill do it then to prove you how loyal I am." I looked at him.

"Good." He looked into my eyes.

"I...never mind ill be back soon okay." She walked to the door. I couldn't believe what I was going to say to him I was about to say that loved  him. I was feeling something for him. I was slapping myself inside my head I didn't want to have feelings for him. But yet I wanted too, he did after all save her from dying. I shook it off and payed more attention on finding Renrji. I found him in this little place outside by the sanctuary. He was sleeping, perfect I thought it'll easier to kill him I crouched down and crawled over. I grabbed for my dagger and held it in my hand. I was about to stab him when he woke up and pounced on me.

"What are you doing!" He hissed at me.

"I was doing my job." I looked at him.

"What? Kill me!" He tightened his grip on my arms.

"Sadly yes." I said quietly.

"TRAITER." He pulled out his knife.

"NO YOU DONT." I moved before he could stab me.

"COME BACK HERE!" He yelled.

"NO!" I shouted as I took my bow an arrows out.

I Pulled back the arrow and shot i ended up missing I grab anther missed again. He pulled out his bow as well and did the same thing he almost got me. Then he pulled out anther arrow and hit me right in the leg. I crashed to the ground screamed in pain I pulled it out and threw it. I pulled anther arrow out pulled it back I missed normally I am good with a bow but now im all over with it.  He got anther out and this time hit me in the other leg I screamed again. I had two arrows left it was now or never I pulled one out and shot I got a detract hit it hit him in the chest he fell to the ground I crawled over.

"Any last words I said." I looked down at him.

"I forgot to tell you this but I'm your brother. Oh and who put you up to this." He held my hand.

"What your my brother oh god I'm so sorry...And Lucien did he put me up to this." I kissed his hand.

"It will be all right it was for your own good." He closed his eyes.

"Don't die not now." I put my head to his heart.

There was no sound I got up and walked away I went back to the sanctuary. I walked inside and ran to Lucien once I did I cried onto to him. He wrapped his arms around me like he felt bad for making me kill my brother. I didn't let go I held onto him and cried then I mumbled something.

"I love you." I said.

"Are you sure you're not lying?" He whispered softly.

"Yes I do." I mumbled.

"I don't think you do." He lifted my head.

"I do, I do love you." I looked at him.

"If you do kiss me then." He smiled.

I grabbed his head and kissed him.

I was shocked at what I had just did. I really did love him but yet I will always love Vicente but since his not here might as well give up and love Lucien. I got back to reality I was surprised that we didn't stop I slightly pushed him away to let him know that I had enough. 

"Did that work for your proof." I looked at him.

"It sure did." He smiled at me.

"Good." I simply said as I stared at him. 


	8. True Feelings

I woke up and went out to find my father talking with Lucien well it seemed more like yelling. I looked at the two fighting I want sure what was going on  so I walked up to them and they both stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry to interrupt just want to what's going on." I looked at them.

"Nothing anyway ill be going now." The father walks away.

"What was that all about?" I looked at Lucien.

"Nothing anyway for proving your loyalty yesterday where throwing you a party tonight." He looked straight into my eyes.

"Oh that's sounds fun." I smiled.

"It well be trust me." He smiled.

"Hmm trust you." I rolled my eyes.

"What was that you just said." He gave me a cold stare.

"Oh nothing." I cross my arms.

"That what I thought." He was looking at me.

I walked around talking to all the members in the sanctuary. I then got this sudden pain in my chest I dropped to the ground and sat against a wall and began to cry. What I was feeling was sadness for killing my own brother. Who was to blame Lucien was to blame he was the one who made me kill him, I couldn't yell him the party is tonight I tried to shake it off it didn't work. So I got up and walked outside. I sat upon a rock and cried really hard I felt so stupid for not realizing how upset I was for killing him last night. I couldn't help it I had to yell at him I walked inside and looked around for him then I spotted him in our room.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LET ME KILL MY OWN MY BROTHER." I shouted.

"Your brother?" He looks at her.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME. I KNOW THAT YOU KNEW WHO I KILLED LAST NIGHT WAS MY BROTHER!" I yelled.

"HOW WAS I SOPPUSE TO KNOW THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER." He yelled back.

"OH SURE I KNOW YOUR LYING TO ME I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" I looked at him.

"Rrocky I'm serious I had know idea that was your brother." He tried calming her.

"I don't believe you I really don't you had something to do with it." She walks away.

"I swear I didn't Rocky please believe me." He walked up to her.

"NO I wont believe you I'm going to go." She walked up to the door.

"Go where hmm if your planning on leave good luck coming back." He stopped her.

"I'm leaving and I'm not coming back ever I'm going to go look for Vicente." I said opening the door.

"FINE leave and don't you dare come back." He pushes her out the door.

I ran outside over to my horse I put the saddle on her and hoisted myself up and began searching for Vicente. I knew it would probably take awhile to find him but that wasnt going to stop me from doing so. I was determined to find him no matter what the cost was. It was reaching night fall and I was stilling looking for any trace or signs of where he could have been so far I found nothing. I needed to find an inn to stay at for the night I got lucky and found one coming up it was the Wawnet inn. I tied my horse up and headed in I paid the ten gold for the room and went to sleep.

I was back on the trail early in the morning when I found something that looked liked a clue I hopped of and went to it. It was a piece of paper I unfolded it and it was by him.

_Dear rocky if you found this it must mean your looking for me. I want you to stop right now your going to get yourself killed out here. I know I said you're a perfect killer its just that your not ready for what's up head. Just please stop for me it would be the best for both us. I know your probably not going to listen to me so I made small letters like this for you. But all I' m saying is just be careful out here. Now I love you and I must get going._

_Love Vicente._

Yes I knew was getting close so I pressed on I wasn't going to give up not that easily. I didn't care what was out there I'll prove to him that l can make it to him alive. I watched the road for small letters that could be laying around. I looked up head and saw a bear not to far where from where I was. I took out my bow and took an arrow out and shot it, it hit on the side and ran towards me while limping. I jumped off my horse and took another arrow out it went right past it. It was getting closer I hurried and took another out. It made a direct hit in the eye and it fell to the ground I walked slowly up to and pulled the arrows out. I hopped back on my horse and took off to find Vicente I then realized I was slowly getting tired so I stopped at an old house in the woods. I went inside and it wasn't totally empty there was a bed, nightstand, and a chair. I walked over to the bed and laid on it soon she fell asleep. I ended up finding another letter when I was out and about I decided to head out early once more. I picked the letter up and opened it I smiled to myself as I read it.

_Dear Rocky,_

_You're getting closer if you found this one if you're still alive but I am just letting you know I'm fine. Hope your doing fine you have no idea how much I miss you right now. Stay safe I love you got to go._

_Love_

_Vicente._

I was happy now that I knew she was getting closer to him. I couldn't wait to see him and to see the look on his face. Then when I was riding along the trail I saw a sign that said Whiterun. I paused through feeling my heart slowly starting to race. I had to pass through Whiterun I knew that if I even dared to stop there or anything people wouldn't look at me the same way. But I knew I had to do it was the only way to see Vicente again. 


	9. I Came All This Way

-Rocky's POV-

 

I walk up the trail that lead to Whiterun knowing I needed to stop for rest soon. I sighed and walked up to the stable before getting off my horse. I walked through the gates and into the city. I could feel the eyes of the people in the town staring. They recognize me but I refuse to acknowledge it. When I reached The Bannered Mare, I requested a room. Handing my money off to the owner, I went into room. I shut the door and locked it. I couldn't believe I actually came back here. I sat at the table and read the letters over and over. A knock at the door knocked me out of my thoughts. 

 

"Rocky I know you're in there open up." The king spoke.

 

"Go away!." I shouted at him, my heart beating faster.

 

"Rocky open the door so I can see you." He knocked again.

 

"NO go away!" I shouted again.

 

"Rocky don't make me call the guards on you." He sighed.

 

"Fine after this you better go away." I walked up and unlocked the door.

 

"Oh Rocky please don't tell me that's a dark brotherhood uniform you're wearing." He looked at me.

 

"Yes dad it is..." I looked at him calling him dad again felt strange.

 

"Oh my Rocky why are in that terrible place." He frowned.

 

"Cause I am it makes me feel happier about myself." I sat back down.

 

"Rocky you remind me of your twin sister Mystic." I sat down in the other chair.

 

"Oh so I have sister now first my brother and now my sister." I almost yelled.

 

"Rocky I have to tell you something I know you met your brother I know he's dead but to tell you the truth it's my fault." He looked down at the ground.

 

"How is it your fault?" I gave him a confused look.

 

"Well I hired someone to kill him from the dark brotherhood. Its my fault I thought it would help keep those of your kind away from here. So I told this one guy to give one of those members the contract I didn't tell them that he was related to you. Plus I had no idea you were in it." He took a breath.

 

"Well for your information that contact was given to me so I hope you're happy cause I'm not I had no idea that was my brother until he told me before he died." I began to cry.

 

"Rocky I'm terribly sorry I made a deal with them about it and I'm sorry." He got up.

 

"No you're just saying that leave now I don't want to talk to you. Cause of you I yelled at my husband who forced me to marry him when I didn't want to. Now I'm looking for the one who I truly love. I blamed my husband for the death of my brother cause he was the one who gave it to me." I cried.

 

"Rocky..." He get cut off.

 

"Just go!" I was still crying.

 

He walks out of the room and closes the door. That night I cried myself to sleep. I woke up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I decided to go back on the road where I found a another letter by a sign.

 

_Rocky you're getting really close just a few more miles and you're there I sure hope you got this. I still don't want you to come where I am. But again I know you're not going to listen to me so happy trails._

_Love_

_Vicente._

 

_I can do this._ I told myself. I hopped back on my horse and ran full speed to a house with a large werewolf standing by a door with a letter behind it. _Oh this going to be fun a werewolf with holding my letter why Vicente why on earth did you give my letter to a werewolf._ I thought. Hopping off the horse, I walked slowly towards the creature. It growled at me, sending me staggering backwards onto my butt. I got up and looked around before I found a rabbit and killed it. I walked back to the wolf and showed it to him or her. It saw it, dropped the letter and chased after it as I threw it and picked up the letter to read it. But before I could I felt the wolf breathing on me. Trying to remain calm, I unfolded the letter

 

_Sorry for the wolf Rocky I should of mentioned it in the other letters but this werewolf is for you. The only way for you to come through this door is if you become a vampire or a werewolf. Obviously you're going to be a wolf. But that's alright. Anyway, this process doesn't take that long just let the wolf bite you and then once you bitten you'll pass out and don't worry the wolf will let me know and I'll come get you._

_Your truly_

_Vicente_

 

I stared at the letter and then looked at the wolf _ok got to make it bite you._ I thought. I walked up to the wolf and hit it on the snout. The wolf stared at me and growled. I hit it again and this time it bit me. I screamed in pain and looked at my hand as it started to bleed. My eyes became fuzzy and the last thing I hear was a howl.

 

It must have been a whole week before I opened my eyes. I sat up straight and saw that I was in a new place. I got up and walked out of the room, letting my eyes search the room, noticing it was just the old sanctuary but there was an alter down the hall. Finally my eyes spotted Vicente and my heart filled with joy. I ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. Vicente smiled and took the hug but suddenly started to frown. _How on earth was he going to tell her that he was with someone else._ He lead me to his room and had me sit on his bed. 

 

"Rocky I'm afraid I have bad news for you." Vicente sat down next to me.

 

"what's the bad news?" I look at him.

 

"I am with someone else." Vicente said quietly.

 

"You're what!" I shot straight from my seat.

 

"I was going to tell you through those letters but I thought it would've been best if I told in you person." Vicente frowned.

 

"I came all this way for you! I left Lucien for you and all I get is you being with someone else!" I frowned.

 

"I don't know what to say..." Vicente stood up.

 

"Of course you don't I can't believe you would just end up with another person and leave the one that loves you." She looked at him.

 

"Rocky I did this for you after that day how could I forgive myself." Vicente put his hand on my shoulder.

 

"Vicente I forgive you plus you didn't have to run away just for that it was on accident you didn't mean to push me." I smiled a little smile.

 

"Really you would've forgave me?" Vicente looked at her.

 

"Just tell the girl you can't be with her anymore, I'm no longer married. I threw it at the ground before I came here so we can be together." I hugged him.

 

"OK Rocky I'll do it, so we can be together." Vicente smiled and walked away.

  
I sat back down and waited for him to return. To keep myself occupied, I decided to read, occasionally falling asleep until I heard footsteps. Standing up, I ran towards the door to greet him. I saw the smile on his face and a diamond ring in his hand. My eyes sparkled as my smile grew bigger. 

 

"Rocky well you marry me?" Vicente smiled.

 

"Yes!" I said almost crying of happiness before hugging him tightly. 

 

"Then lets get ready shall we." Vicente picked me up and spun me around. 

 

Vicente took me to a wonderful spot. There was a waterfall with a large tree next to it. _Just perfect_ I thought. I saw all the dark brotherhood members there including my real dad. I walked up to him and hugged him.

 

"Don't say a word to about this to Lucien." I looked at him.

 

"I wont I promise." He smiled at her.

 

"Thank you dad." I hugged him.

 

"Are you ready my dear." Vicente came up.

 

"Yes I am." I smiled and walked up.

 

I couldn't have been happier. I was finally with Vicente, someone who truly cared for me more than anyone in the world. Vicente and I discussed moving to Morrowind, bringing the dark brotherhood with us while dad was off to Hammerfell. We decided to wait a week or two before we went to settle down in our new home. 

 


	10. Winterhold College

_Its been a year now Rocky and Vicente spread-id the dark brotherhood across Skyrim. Rocky now has two kids there both girls and there names are S'Krivva and Caminald There both Khajiits. With a bit of Vampire in them. Rocky lived in Riften her house name was honeyside. Rocky liked it here expect for the the thieves Guild there's this one guy named Brynjolf keeps on offering her to join. Not to mention keeps on staring at her. Rocky found it disturbing she came to a conclusion it so plan obvious that he likes me. She would try to avoid him but it never worked. She didn't want to tell Vicente about him she didn't want him killed. So she went up to him to talk about that offer._

* * *

 

" _Listen I'm going with a maybe, its just that I have two little kids and yes I'm married." I looked at him._

" _OK lass I'll consider your maybe you know were to find me really your married. Never would've of thought." he looked at her._

" _I know you were expecting me not to besides I figured out you little secret." I smiled._

" _Really well then I guess I have to wait then." He laughed._

"Y _ou know Brynjolf lets just be friends you don't seem that bad maybe after I'm done going to collage ill take your offer." I smiled again._

" _Well I hope you take my offer just saying you get a lot of money in this guild." He smiled._

" _Well it was nice chatting with you I think ill be heading home then." I waved goodbye and walked home._

_His not that bad I said to myself I walked up to my door and opened it. Once I was in my two kids came running up to me_ _hugging me half to death._

" _Oh my kids settle down I wasn't gone that long." I hugged them back._

" _Well it seemed like it was forever even daddy thought so." S'Krivva_

_smiled and pointed to him._

" _Did he now." I looked at him._

" _He sure did." Caminald said._

" _Well then next time ill have to take you all with me." I said walking up to Vicente._

" _Yes next you'll have to take us with you." Vicente smiled._

" _Alright lets get dinner going I bet you guys a hungry." I walked over to the pot._

" _Yes we are." Both of the kids said._

" _Hmm what to make." I looked at them._

" _You should make you home made venison stew." S'Krivva said._

" _I agree." Caminald smiled at S'Krivva._

" _Alright then Venison stew it is." I got the ingredients for it._

_I set the table and called the kids for dinner I sat with them and eat. After that I got the kids ready for bed I read them a story and said goodnight. I closed their door and walked to my room. There I sat on my bed looking at Vicente and smiled at him._

" _I know what your thinking Rocky." Vicente came and sat by her._

" _If you know then what is it." I looked at him._

" _Your thinking about going to college aren't you?" He smiled._

" _Yes I am the college I've been thinking of going to is the winterhold one." I looked around the house._

" _I've heard of that collage it seems nice there." He held her hand._

" _Well I was thinking I'll probably going to go tomorrow." I kept his hand in mine._

" _If you want to go, I'm not stopping you its your choice." He_ _kissed her hand._

" _I know that and if I do take care of the kids while I'm gone." I put his hand up to my cheek._

" _You know I well." He looked at her._

" _Yeah I should know that." I smiled._

" _I care for you and them with my own blood." He leaned in and kissed her._

* * *

 

_Rocky woke up to pack her things she'll be needing for her trip to winterhold. Once she was done she said her goodbye's to her family. She went out the door but first she need to say goodbye to Brynjolf . She found him in his normal spot she walked up to him and said she was leaving for collage. Rocky hugged him and she went toward the gate. She was outside of Riften she went up to the carriage guy and asked him if he could take her to winterhold. He said yes and Rocky paid twenty gold for it and hopped in. She sat there and watched Riften disappear. Rocky couldn't wait to get there she knew it would take some time before she gets there but might as well enjoy stopping at cities. Rocky sat there bored out her mind she didn't know what to do so she decided to go to sleep. She woke up when she heard noises on the carriage. She saw two people on the other side._

* * *

 

" _Who are you?" I asked._

" _I would ask the same question." The girl said looking at her._

" _If you must know my name is Rocky and now who are you two?" I looked at both of them._

" _This is my sister Rose and my name is Tera." She looked at Rocky._

" _Well nice to meet you. Were you guys headed?" I saw that we were getting close to Winterhold._

" _Were off to Windhelm to see the Jarl we want to join the Stormcloaks." She looked at her sister._

" _So both of you want to join?" I looked at her sister._

" _Well not my sister she doesn't want anything to do with the war but our parents want us to join." She frowned._

" _Oh I see so if you had to what side would you prefer to join." I looked back at her._

" _We both wanted the Imperials but our parents don't like them so now were headed off Windhelm." She sighed._

" _You know your parents shouldn't decide for you. You have a right to join the imperials if you want." I smiled._

" _You know you are_ _right we do have a right to join them." She smiled back._

" _So you do want you want to do." I said proudly._

" _I think we well do what we want." Rose butted in._

" _So go when I get dropped off you guys turn this thing around and head for Solitude." I saw Winterhold getting closer._

" _We well and if you are ever in trouble you know were to find us." She smiled._

_I smiled at them there we good people I hoped to see them again some time in the future. The carriage stopped and said my goodbyes and hopped off. I waved tell there disappeared for my view Once they were gone I headed toward the collage. I got stopped to by someone. They asked why I wanted to be here I replied to her that I wanted to learn how to use magic effectively. She then said show me what kind of spell you can do. I showed her the I can conjure a wolf. She approved and let me in I followed her tell we reached the gate. I walked in and found Mirabelle she gave me tour and showed my were ill be sleeping. I headed off the hall of Elements to see Tolfdir. Before I even reached the door I bump into a elf who was taller then me. I backed away from him and realized that he was part of the Thalmor. Before he could speak I swear I've seen him before I just cant put my finger on it. Maybe I saw him when I did my very last contract that Vicente made me do. I had to kill one of them at a party he was the one who caught me. But before he could turn me in_ _I escaped. It was easy all I had to was well Vicente doesn't know this but anyway all did was kiss him. But I kept that to myself but it was for a good reason. I shook that off and walked inside there I saw a couple of people. I walked up to the group and heard Tolfdir speak he was taking about how we should stay safe when using magic. Then he reached me and asked if we should some thing piratical or do something safe. I said we should do something Piratical and then someone said see she agrees. He then told me to stand were I was and gave me a spell called lesser ward. I stood there and when he shot a spell at me and I used the ward it protected me from whatever he cast ted at me. After that he told us to meet up tomorrow for a new spell. He added that we might be going to Saarthal for to look around. I walked around for a bit and then decided to go to my room to put my stuff away. Once I was there I unpacked my things and put them in there proper spots. I heard a tap on my door and turned around and saw him. His named popped in my mind it was Acano he told me it well he was going to turn me in._

" _Why do you look familiar to me?" He looked at me._

" _I don't know you tell me." I smirked at him._

" _I've seen you before when was it." He came in my room._

" _Uh maybe it was at that party remember." I watched him move closer._

" _Ah, now I remember your the one who killed my friend. Rocky is it?" He looked at me._

" _Yes I am the one who killed your friend and kissed you to let me go what a surprise never thought I see you again." I looked away._

" _That's right it seems like every day I think of that one day where I saw you." He smiled._

" _Really you've never stopped thinking about that day I've thought of that day every once and while. I try to forget it sometimes but it doesn't work." I sighed._

" _Why try and forget it was a wonderful day to me should  I should of never let_ _you go." He smiled at me._

" _Maybe to you but not to me I was married and still am I didn't need that to happen but it was the only way you would've let me go." I walked away from him._

" _Shame I could of gave you whatever you wanted." He stood there._

" _I have all I need two kids and a house." I spitted out._

" _So you do, I guess ill be leaving now." He walked out her room._

* * *

 

_Rocky couldn't believe him she got so angry she picked up a cup an threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall and broke into pieces. She then sat down on her bed and cried her self to sleep. She woke up an hour later to find her self hungry she got and went to her table. She ate some bread with venison. After that she was full she went over to clean up the glass on the floor. Once that was done she went back to bed. Rocky woke up for her next lesson she walked in to the hall of elements she went over with the group and got ready. They learned how to conjure a flame Familiar it was fiery wolf creature. Then they learned how cast a fire bolt Rocky almost hit Acano when he walked through the door. Everyone laughed and pointed. Rocky stood there smiling like she planed to do it all along. After class was done Rocky went to her room to write a letter to her kids and husband. When she was done she went to go find the courier. She found him sitting outside the horse stable eating some cheese. I walked up to him and asked if he could deliver this letter to her family in Rifton. He took it and stashed it in his bag got up and started walking. Rocky walked back to the collage to go practice her conjuring and casting. She got up the steps and went through the gate. She looked around and saw no sign of Acano so she continued walking. Then she saw him coming out of the_ _Hall of Attainment. She didn't have time to hide herself when he came walking up to her._

* * *

 

" _There you are I've been looking for you." He said._

" _Why were you looking for me?" I gave him a curious look._

" _I wanted to talk to you about something." He smiled._

" _talk about what?" I stared at him._

" _What you did early when I went through the door." He looked at me._

" _Oh about that I'm sorry for that." I gave a small smile._

" _Its okay just be careful next time." He smiled back._

" _I well." I stood there._

" _Good well I must be going now I have things to attend to." He walked away._

_I went back to my room I was going to practice but instead I sat there on my chair. Then there knock on my door she turned around and saw the courier he walked over and handed me a letter._

" _I thought I just sent you off?" I looked at him._

" _I know you did but I got this letter from someone they didn't say who it was but they seemed angry." He handed her the letter and ran away._

_I looked at the letter it had the dark brotherhood symbol on it. Oh no I thought I knew it was from Lucien I began to slowly opened it._

Hello rocky,

You should know who this is I've been looking for you I miss you so much come back to me wont you? Oh let me guess your now married to Vicente. That's right I know all about it things catch on here pretty fast. A fair warning watch you back I could be anywhere. I'll get you back my dear oh ill get you back.

Your old love

Lucien

* * *

 

_Rocky eyes grew she threw the letter and got and ran out her room. How on earth does he know that I married maybe there was a spy at there wedding. Now his looking for her she knew she had to have someone help keep watch. Her only thought was Acano she sighed. Then she made up her mind she'll go ask him to help keep her safe. She went out to look for him she didn't see him outside so she went to the hall of elements. When she got in she saw him watching one student cast a fire bolt. Then he looked over and saw me. I walked up to him and asked he agreed to help keep me safe from Lucien. But there was something he wanted in return but I promised to give him what he wanted. We shook on it and I felt safer now. The only thing is she well not forgive herself on what she was going to do._


	11. The Twin Sister

It was break time for the collage I was planning on visiting my family over the break. So I got my stuff packed and headed out. Finally I can get away from Ancano I said to myself. I walked up to the carriage and hopped on I couldn't wait to see my family. Its been over a month since I last saw them. I set aside my stuff and paid the usual amount. I sat back and watched the carriage come to life. I watched the trees and mountains go by I saw some deer and foxes run past the carriage every so often. I could tell it was going to take awhile before we got there. So I decided to go sleep. I closed my eyes and slowly I drifted off. I woke up to it thundering and raining I could tell we were not up in the mountains anymore. Instead we were in the forest going past white pine trees. I loved the smell of pine trees they smell like a mix of roses. The rain slowed down and became a light drizzle. I could see the opening at the end of the forest. I watched as we exited the forest and disappeared out of site. Now all there was lakes and small waterfalls. I sat there looking at the cloudy sky that was full of rain. I could see small villages coming our way we stopped for a break. I hopped out and stretched out and walked around I went into an inn and grab some food. After that I walked out go back to the carriage when I got out I saw someone wearing a black robes. Wait I know who that is crap I said to myself. I walked back in and asked to blend in with the crowd. But when I went in I saw very little people I had to hide somewhere. I looked around I saw an empty corner that was dark. I walked over and hung around there I sat at the table and waited tell he came in. I saw him come in after about five minutes. He was talking to a group of people. Then he went over to the inn keeper and couldn't make out what they were saying. I thought for a minute then it came to me Lucien said in his letter that he was looking for me. I felt my heart racing a little I didn't know what to do I had to get out of her. I saw the inn keeper shake his head and it looked like he told him leave. I sat there feeling a little relaxed but I know I couldn't just walk out yet he could still be there. So I waited a few more minutes. Then I got up and walked outside I looked around there was no sign of him. Phew I said relaxing a bit more I headed over to the carriage and went back in.

Its been four days and I was still on the carriage I was sleeping when I woke up and saw Riften. I shot straight up. It got closer and closer then I was there. I grabbed my stuff and went to the gates and went inside. Before I went to my house I went to see Brynjolf I walked up to his normal spot he smiled at me as I made my way over.

"You never told me you had a sister there lass." He looked at her.

"I didn't hmm must of forgot why do you ask?'' I looked around.

"Because I'm married to her she speaks highly of you and she tells me how much she misses you." He smiled.

"Really she remembers me?" I looked at him.

"Apparently she does." He was now looking at someone.

"There you are Brynjolf I've been looking for you. Who this?" The kahjiit looked at her.

"This is you sister my dear." He stood there crossing his arms.

"My sister. Oh my god is that really you!" she turned and looked at her.

"Yes Mystic its me even though I don't know that much." I stood there.

"Oh I've missed you so much after father took our brother and left us I had to take you somewhere safe. You were to young but when our father killed mother I hid you and I in the barn we had. I wasn't sure if he was planning on killing us but I guess he wasn't. You don't have to tell me I know you killed our brother and I know you meet father I also knew that you were in the dark brotherhood." she hugged her.

"How do you know all this stuff about me?" I looked at her.

"Easy your husband told me when I ran into him here at the market." She smiled.

"Oh." I sighed.

"I better let you go so that way you can see your family." She gave me one more hug and walked away.

"l will see you guys around." I waved goodbye.

I walked to my house once I was saw Vicente reading and I guess the kids were sleeping. Vicente peeked out from his book and when he saw me he got out from bed he ran over and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad you here I was hoping you would come visit some point in time." He embraced me.

"I'm glad to be here too I missed you all so much did you get the letters I sent you?"

"Of course and saved them so that way I can read them just to hear your voice through my head." He smiled at me.

"Your so sweet I love you." I hugged him.

"I love you to anyway lets get you to bed." He took my hand.

I enjoyed the next few weeks with her family then it was time for her to go. I packed my things and got ready for the long ride back to collage. I smiled at Vicente and told him to expect a visit from me. He gave me a kiss and said his goodbye. I bent down to hug my kids the said there goodbyes and watched me walk out the door. This time I didn't take the carriage I decided to take my horse I hopped on. I was ready for the long trip. I made my horse do a steady trot and I was on my way.


	12. The Wolf in Winterhold

Rocky made it back to the collage she walked up the steps to go back to her room. When she was done unpacking and putting her stuff away she decided to go to sleep. It was midnight and Rocky woke up feeling pain in her arms and legs. She got up and saw that she her ears were getting bigger. Then she saw a dogs muzzle form and then she realized she was turning in a werewolf. She had complete forgot that she was one. She gave a big howl and busted down the door. She ran down towards the town to feed on the innocent souls that lived there. She saw a guard outside and inn she walked slowly up to him and pounced on him. The guard was screaming for help Rocky looked around and then killed him with her sharp teeth. She sat there feasting on his flesh. Then she heard the sound of guards coming her way. She stood up and howled up at the moon and hid behind a rock. She wait for them to come closer one walked right by and she jumped right on him. She dug her claws into him tearing him apart. But she didn't have time to eat him cause the other guard came after her. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to live Rocky threw him over into the water. Rocky was now on a killing rampage she complete lost her mind. She had know idea who she was anymore all she knew was that she was killer wolf. Terrorizing the city scaring every single person that lived there. Rocky looked up at the sky she ran to find somewhere to hide. She wasn't looking where she was going and rammed into a tree and passed out. She woke up and found herself being carried by none other then Ancano.

* * *

 

"Oh good you are awake." He said staring at me,

"Where am I how did get out here where are my clothes?'' I was panicking.

"I don't know how you ended up out here and your clothes are all ripped up. Apparently there was a werewolf here in the town." He looked around at the blood marks in the snow.

"Really oh my gosh is everyone ok?'' I tightened my grip.

"Yes everyone's fine just a bit shocked we had four guard murder by that beast." He frowned a little.

"Oh no what's everyone going to do about this werewolf?" I rubbed my head.

"Well first off there going to try and kill it that thing was inside the collage last night." He said angrily.

"Maybe that's how I ended up out here I remembering seeing it and running out my room." I was still rubbing my head.

"Maybe all I know is I found you by a tree you must of hit your head pretty good." He was now walking up the steps to the collage.

"Really I wish I could help you find out what happened but I cant remember a thing." I looked up at him.

"Its ok but when we get back I'll be the one to help you get some rest for the head of yours." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Ancano." I fell asleep in his arms.

It turns out the guards never got a chance to kill the werewolf. Every night it came back and killed off five or six guards. I of course ended up outside and Ancano was getting suspicious. Soon the winter hold guards were running low. People were moving away from there rapidly. All but the winterhold collage students I was surprised that they weren't gone. I was sitting in her room reading a letter from that I got today.

_Dear Rocky,_

_I have news for it turns out Lucien is looking for you he was here just a week ago. I saw him asking around for you some of the people said they didn't know or ether don't know where you are. I saw him talking to Brynjolf I swear I heard him mention where you were at. I advise you to be careful and if he does find you write to me as soon as possible. I'm not going to lose you again. Oh and a little warning I heard he made some sort of potion to make people fall in love. Whatever you do not drink anything he offers you. I also heard about the werewolf thing Rocky I know your scared but…..you're the werewolf. I know you must be freaking out right now. So again be careful make sure nobody finds that out or you're dead I suggest you hurry back so I can help you control it better. The kids say hello and they miss you lots as do I._

_Love_

_Vicente._

I read the letter over and over again I knew i was the wolf but whenever the sun came out I would forget everything. I looked at the letter once more I looked at the part were it said Lucien was looking for me. I knew I had to be careful and keep an eye out. I walked out of my room closed the door and locked it. I went to go find Tolfdir to find out when I was going to be done with collage. I couldn't find him anywhere so I looked up stairs wasn't there ether. Then I heard he went on a trip and wasn't to return in a week. Which means we get the week off but I knew I had to stay tell he was back. I walked back outside to go back to my room. When I went inside I saw Ancano leave my room. I hid in a corner so that way he couldn't see me. I watched him walk over by the door he looked both ways like he was making sure nobody was watching him. Then he walked outside I stood there wondering why he was in there and more importantly how did he get in there. I walked over to my door turned the knob and went inside. Everything looked fine it was like he wasn't here at all. I looked everywhere and saw nothing out if place. It was good thing I kept my letter with me. I hid it inside my boot. Then on the corner of my eye I see something it was a piece of paper. I picked it up unfolded it and sat down on a chair to read it.

_I look back at the day were I meet that beautiful Kahjiit named Rocky. When I looked into her eyes they sparkled like gems. I think to myself why did I let such a magnificent girl go I could've kept her. Made a family with her and gave her all she every wanted. To think I would never see her again but I did when she ran into me on her first day here. I wish it was me she was with instead of that Vicente guy she speaks highly of. When I was in her room I saw a letter from this guy named Lucien sounds like he wants her to. I'll get her I'll kill Vicente and Lucien just to have her. Ill do anything in my power._

i couldn't believe what i just read i crumpled the paper up and threw in the trash. My heart racing he said he was going to anything in his power to get me. I wont let him I'm not going to lose Vicente just over him or Lucien. I have to go back to protect Vicente and my kids. But I have to wait for Tolfdir to get back to let him know I'm leaving. I have to tell him I'm leaving to protect my family. I'm sure he'll understand even though I'm his best student. I heard a knock on my door I got up and opened it. When the door was fully opened there was Ancano standing there.

"What do you want Ancano." I shot him a look.

"You know what I want and don't you give me that look." He pushed me onto the bed.

"Ancano stop right there and leave my room now!" I looked at him.

"Don't tell me what to do now come here." He tugged on my leg.

"No get away from me before I kill you." I looked over at my night stand.

"No you don't." He grab her arms and pinned me down.

"Get away from me now before I scream for help." I was about to scream.

"Nobodies here there all at winterhold getting letters from family. He smiled at her.

"Get away from me Ancano now you know I'm married." I was panicking.

"Oh I know but do you think I care no I don't." He whispered in her ear.

"I do I well tell my husband about this!" I threatened him.

"Go ahead looks like someone forgot our little deal." He looked at me.

"What….oh that but I was thinking call it off!" I couldn't believe myself.

"To late." He grinned and kissed her.

* * *

 

Rocky woke up in the middle of the night scared to death she knew what happened wasn't a nightmare. It was real but now her mind kept playing it in her head. She couldn't fall back to sleep she was a shamed of herself. She knew it was of those type of secrets to keep to herself. So she storied away hopping to never look back on thought every again.


	13. I found You

I was outside walking to the inn to get away from the collage. I was waiting for Tolfdir it was the end of the week and I was happy. I wanted to go home to get away from Ancano. I was sitting there I heard the door open I twisted around in my seat. But it wasn't Tolfdir it was Lucien my heart stopped. I stood there frozen staring at him making his way over to me. I finally got the guts to get up as I did I made a run for it. I ran out the door looking for my horse it was to late tell Tolfdir I had to get out of here. I ran to my horse jumping right on it. I turned it around and found Lucien on his horse. I made full speed a head I wasn't going to let him get me. I looked back he was on my trail I had to lose him. I turned right into the woods he was still behind me. I looked a head I saw cliff coming my way I stopped my horse almost flying off it. I turned around ready to go but found he was right there. I wanted to jump right over that cliff but I choose not to. I stood there thinking how on earth am I going to get past him.

"There you are I knew I would find you." He smiled.

"Go away I don't love you nor do I need you." I said angrily.

"That's what you say now ill make you love me just wait and see." He looked at her.

"Ha sure you well I know that made a love potion and you cant make me drink it." I got off my horse.

"Well see wait what are you doing." He watched her get close to the cliff.

"I'm going to jump off this cliff if you don't leave my site." I looked at him.

"Don't you dare jump or ill.." He pauses.

"You'll what kill me I don't think the night mother would to happy about that." I smiled.

"Well I wouldn't have to kill you cause when you hit the ground you'll be dead anyway." He smiled back at her.

"Sure I well if you look down there you'll see a lake at the bottom so now if don't mind I'm going to jump." I went to the edge and jumped off.

I hit the water with a big splash I opened her eyes and swam to the top. I looked at the top and saw him looking down at me. I whistled for my horse and saw her jump down. There was another big splash and I saw my horse. I went on her and swam to shore I got out dripping with water. I looked back and saw Lucien angry well beyond angry. I ran full speed again and saw him disappear out of my view. I stopped and found a small cave to rest in I pulled out my sleeping bag and crawled right in. I looked at the vast field that looked like it would never end. I couldn't sleep that night. So I stayed up keeping a look out for Lucien. It was morning I got up and packed my sleeping bag and headed off. A thought crossed my mind now that I left the collage Ancano might start looking for me. I sighed oh great before he does ill just send a letter explaining why I'm not there. I saw a town up head I made my horse do a trot so I can get a better look. When I got there it turned out to be Whiterun. Oh great I took the wrong way. I checked my food supply there was nothing there. That's right when my horse jumped off its all in the lake. I hopped off my horse walked up and went inside I went up to little market. I paid for all the food I got and hurried out. I didn't want to spend a lot of time here after what happened. So I rushed on out and stuffed all the food in the bags that bought. I hopped on a rode off to Riften I hopped nobody recognized me back there. It felt like someone was watching me I kept looking over my shoulder but did see anyone. I tried to ignore but something was telling me that there right behind you. I stopped I pulled out my boy and got off my horse. Come out where I can see you. I said. I heard a stick break on my left I turned that way and found nothing. I know you're here show yourself now! I looked around some more but didn't see anyone I gave up and went back on my horse. Must be my mind playing tricks on me. Its been a whole week since I was last seen at the collage. I didn't really care I had to go for a good reason. I saw Riften getting closer into my view I was so happy that I made my horse gallop there. I slowed her down and got off. I ran inside all the way to my house I opened the door. When I closed it I saw Lucien in my house.

"How in the world did you get here. Where are my kids and husband." I said with fear.

"Oh them over there in that corner." He smiled and pointed.

"Untie them now." I ran over there.

"I would not do that if I were you." He got up from his seat.

"Why what would happen?" I looked at him.

"Put it this way my blade well go through you." He smiled.

"So you are not afraid to kill another member of the brotherhood." I slowly got up.

"No, I'm not in fact I wouldn't care what the night mother would think." He walked over to her.

"Really you wouldn't care what she would think or could possible do to you." I stepped away from him.

"I'm not afraid of her I run the brotherhood so you have to do what I say." He stood there.

"Well I'm not in you sanctuary so I don't have to I run my own so I don't have to listen to you." I smiled.

"Hmm you win this time but next time wont so easy I'll have you again." He slowly walked away.

"I don't think so Lucien listen I know its hard for you to understand that I don't love you like I do with Vicente. Lucien if you love me then you would let me go and let me be with who I love. Please do this for me I know I would." I walked over to him.

He stood there looking at her thinking of what to say.

"Fine for you i'll let you go." He frowned.

"I know this hard for you but you are doing the right thing for both us." I gave him a hug.

"I should go now." He walked out the door.

I ran over to untie my kids and husband once united my kids gave me long hug. I looked over at Vicente and walked over to him and kissed him.


	14. Joining the Thieves Guild

It was good to be back with my family again I loved being back. I went out to the market to see Brynjolf to tell him I'm taking his offer on joining the thieves guild. I found him and told him he smiled at me. He told to meet him in the Ratway. I agreed to it I walked there and went inside. I got accept my sister told me to get my outfit and meet her outside. So I put my outfit on and headed off outside.

"Good now I'm going to help you do your first job cause trust me this isn't going to be easy." She looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say this but we have to steal something back from the dark brotherhood." She sighed.

"What did they take from us was it something valuable?" I crossed my arms.

"They took the Ebony Blade from us and were going to take it back." She looked up at the sky.

"So I have to come with you I don't want to ruin my loyalty against them." I sighed.

"Don't worry about that as long as your with me your fine." She smiled.

"Fine so what sanctuary are we going to?" I took out my map of Skyrim.

"The Dawnstar sanctuary." She pointed on the map.

"Really that one why must it have to be that one." I sighed.

"Let me guess Father there isn't he." She looked at her.

"You guessed right his there all right." I shook my head.

"I see don't worry lets get a move on." She started walking.

"Ok." I followed.

"So when are you planning on moving to Morrowind." She hopped on her horse.

"Maybe when I'm done helping you guys out." I hopped on mine.

"I see well if you do make sure you come visit me ok." She smiled.

"You're my sister of course ill come visit you." I smiled back.

"You better or ill come over there and smack you." She laughed.

"I would rather not have that happen." I giggled.

I found it fun to be with my sister just catch up for lost times. I was glade to have her the only thing I wished I stilled had was my brother. I didn't even get a chance to know him. But something told me he was like me in ways maybe like my sister to. I shook my head and looked around all I saw was trees. I could see the sky through the leaves it looked it might rain.

"It might rain soon." I looked over to her.

"Well I see an old house we can stay in for the night." She pointed at the distance.

"Alright then good idea." I looked up at the sky.

"Where here ill tie the horses up." I got off and got the horses.

"Ill make something to eat if there's anything in there." she walked inside.

I stood there looking at the horses I looked over to mine. I loved the way my horses eyes glowed red I got it as a gifted from Vicente. His name Nightmare I had another one like him her name was Shadowmere. I lift her back at Riften with Vicente. Instead I brought Nightmare he was a tad bit faster then Shadowmere. I smiled at the thought of Vicente I missed him a lot. I walked inside and I saw my sister cooking. I sat down at the table waiting for dinner once it was done I dug in like a hungry wolf. I had two bowls of the venison stew she made. After that I was full and tired so I went to bed. I fell fast asleep once my head touched the pillow. My sister woke me up to get ready to go I rubbed my eyes and got up. I walked outside felling the morning air it was nice a cool. I walked over to my horse and followed my sister. As the day went on it looked like another rain storm was coming but it went away in the afternoon. Then I saw snow on the ground it must be because where getting closer to Dawnstar.

"Look where getting close." Mystic pointed.

"You are right we are getting close I can see the town coming close into my view." I looked over at her.

"So are you ready to steal what was rightfully ours!" She smiled.

"Not really cause I don't want to be caught stealing it from who ever has it that's breaking one of the five tents." I frowned.

"You'll be fine trust me and from what I heard some guy named Cicero has it." She looked over to me.

"I know who is and his crazy put it that way I'm surprised he hasn't hurt anyone yet." I sighed.

"Oh really his that crazy?" She looked over at me.

"Yeah but he lives to serve me so it should be easy getting the blade even when his not looking. I'll just have to explain to him why he doesn't have the blade or I will just replace it with another one." I shivered a little.

"Hmm we will see you just get in there and distract him and ill get the blade. Do you even have a blade like that that's not enchanted?" She stopped by the door.

"Yeah its right here I didn't even knew I had it on me when I saw it hiding in my boot." I walked up to the door pushed it opened.

"oh good I will be following you and when you find him distract him got it."

"Got it follow me I have a feeling his in my room I know how much he likes it in there he even put the night mother in there and that's just creepy." I looked at her.

"Oh gosh really." She giggled.

"Yes really it not funny that's why I moved out of here in the first place!" I gave her a stern look.

"It is to funny and you know it." She laughed.

"My room is right up a head." I shook my head.

"You weren't kidding!" She busted out laughing then fell to the ground laughing.

"Of course I wasn't joking." I watched her laugh.

"Listener is that you I hear?" Cicero came walking towards her.

"So that's him right there doesn't look crazy." She stopped laughing.

"Yes Cicero its me I came to visit you and the others." I smiled.

"Cicero missed you so much Cicero is glad you came for a visit." He danced happily.

"I knew you would be happy to see me." I laughed.

"Did Listener miss Cicero?" He looked at her.

"Yes Listener missed Cicero a lot I even missed your dancing." I laughed.

"Is that another reason why the listener came to visit Cicero?" He clapped his hands.

"Yes it was I missed your crazy dancing and clapping I've missed a lot." I saw my sister taking the blade out of the nightstand.

"So listener does care for Cicero a lot so listener came to visit." He walked up closer to her.

"Yes I do care for and yes that's why I came to visit you silly." I gave him a hug.

"Cicero wants listener to stay longer if she doesn't mind?" He gave her a puppy eyed look.

"Uh I don't know Cicero let me check with my sister." I walked up to her.

"It wouldn't hurt I guess plus it gives you extra time to replace the blade with the one you got." She patted her on the back.

"Yes Cicero we would love to stay here for one night only though." She went up to him.

"YEAH listener and her sister are staying." He started dancing again.

"I told you he was nuts anyway I guess im sleeping here just got to get her out here." I pointed at the night mother.

"Differently cause im not sleeping in here with her watching me like that that's just creepy." She walked away.

"Agreed lets get something to eat come on Cicero." I followed my sister out of the room.

Seems like everyone was pleased to see me again asking me how Vicente was and how are the kids doing. They warned me to be careful cause Lucien drops by sometimes. Cicero even said he hates him because the way he treats him. Then after awhile I noticed that my father wasn't here.

"Hey Nazir where's my father?" I looked over to him.

"To tell you the truth I haven't seen him in awhile." He looked over to me.

"That's strange wonder what happened to him are you sure you haven't seen him." I sighed.

"I'm sure." He looked around.

"Wonder where he is." Mystic joined in.

"Yeah I wonder to." I said looking at her.

"Well I guess when we leave tomorrow we'll going searching for him." I looked at my plate that was now empty.

"Good idea." Mystic said happily.

"I'll help to." Nazir said.

"Cicero help to." He clapped his hands.

"Thanks guys we love all the help we can get." I smiled.

"Cicero is here to serve." He smiled at her.

"Anytime for a fellow dark sister." Nazir waved his cup in the air.

That night I fell asleep in my room I finally convinced Cicero to move the night mother out of my room. My sister took the other side of my bed. I woke up early the next morning to go out to look for father I got the others ready and moved out.


	15. The Surprise

I was walking with my sister looking everywhere its been a week and we cant find him. We all decided to split up and travel to different places. My sister and I were staying back while Nazir and Astrid went to Morrowind. Cicero and Vicente went to Hammerfell to see if he was there. Then I see Vicente running all the way back to me I stood there a little confused.

"We have bad news!" He came to her breathless.

"What is it." I looked at him.

"Its about your father you see his…" He paused.

"His what spit it out!" I was freaking out!

"Sorry we have no time for news right now we have an emergency!" Mystic interrupted.

"But.." I stood there angry."Sorry Rocky but right now Lucien is needs us." She looked at.

"What for?" I stared at her.

"Well he needs you for something he told me tell you to meet him at your sanctuary tonight." She looked over at Vicente.

"What does he want from Rocky she's had enough with him and told him to let her go." Vicente looked over at Mystic.

"I don't know why he wants her he didn't tell me that part." She shrugged.

"So tonight well I better get a move on my sanctuary is in Morrowind." I ran up to my horse.

"Stay safe my love and if he tries to take you away from me you have every right to kill him." he walked up to me.

"I know but that would mean breaking the tents and I wouldn't want the night mother to get mad." I frowned.

"Always following the rules aren't you just to please our night mother she should be proud of you. You're the reason why everyone fears us you killed the emperor you proved to the night mother that you could. I know you would never break the tents again after what happened." He hugged her.

"I love you Vicente tell the kids ill be back most likely tomorrow." I kissed him and went on my horse.

"I will don't worry." He smiled.

"Good luck rocky and be careful." Mystic waved at her.

"Bye listener." Cicero shouted.

"Bye Rocky." Nazir smiled.

"Bye everyone." I waved and rode off.

I really wanted to know what Vicente was going to say about my father is ok most importantly is alive. Then I started to wonder why Lucien wanted me didn't he want me so that way he could beg for me to take him back. Whatever the reason was I hoped to find out. The journey was long but I made it before night fall I found my sanctuary and walked in. I saw everybody that I recruited there they all said hi and how's the listener been. Then I found my room which was locked but I had the key. I unlocked it and went in it was a nice looking room there was a queen size bed and I dissent sized dinner table. I put on the shrouded robes which were black as night. I walked out locked the door and went to the meeting room that I got. Once there I opened the door I saw Lucien already there he smiled at me as I walked in.

"So what did you want to see me about?" I sat down right across from him.

"Wanted to let you see your new member I'm sure you've seen him before." He smiled at me.

"Who is it and where is he." I looked away from him.

"Turn around and you'll find out." He pointed.

I turned around to see Ancano right there smiling at her. How in oblivion did he get here and why did he join I panicking on the inside. I was breathing so fast I sat there trying to calm myself. I got up walking over to the door when Ancano pushed me back to my seat.

"WHY is he here!" I yelled a little.

"Cause he heard of us and wanted to join so I let him and guess what since I'm basically leader off all the sanctuaries I will make him your partner." He got up and smiled at me.

"NO ONE MADE YOU LEADER OF ALL THE SANCTUARIES THAT'S MY JOB!" I yelled again.

"Hmm well to bad cause I am now enjoy, I'm off to go run my sanctuary now hope you to get along nicely now." He walked out the door.

"The last time I check Lucien the night mother partnered me up with my husband and you cant change that!" I ran to him.

"Yes I can I'm the leader and you are not you may have got us at the top and pleased the night mother but you are not the leader." He looked at her and disappeared.

"I don't know how you did it Ancano." I walked in angry.

"Easy all I did was go up to this boy named Aventus Aretino did a contract for him and I ended up here." He smiled at me.

"I got here by accidentally killing a guard while I was out hunting." I pushed him out of my way.

"Really and from what I heard you did a nice job bring this place back up in businesses." He grabbed her.

"Yeah I did I worked hard to do so." I tried pulling away from him.

"You must be proud of yourself then making this group being feared once again." He pinned her against a wall.

"I am proud will you let me go." I looked at him.

"You still owe me I may have gotten what I wanted back at the collage but I'm still protecting you it was a deal." He smiled at her.

"Well you are no longer needed so go away." I tried pushing him away.

"You silly girl a deal is a deal I still protected you now I want my end of the deal." He tightened his grip.

That night was terrible I tried making a run for it but Ancano caught me. He pinned me onto the floor and started kissing me. I tried pushing him away and scream for help but he was to strong. I was so stupid to make that deal what was I thinking oh yeah I need to be protected from Lucien. I didn't want to go back to my family I'm a shamed of myself. That night I laid there in my bed with the door locked I finally got away from him. He would try every now and then to break in but it never worked. He swore so many times then after about three hours he gave up. When he did I was glad I could now rest without him shouting or trying to break in. I woke up tired from a having a restless sleep that night. Nightmare about Ancano kept popping up when I tried to sleep my main goal is to get out of here. I peeked outside of my door I didn't see him. I snuck out watching every step I took. I made it the door I walked out running to my horse and jumping right on it. I made my horse go full speed all the way back. It seemed shorter when you go faster but it didn't matter I was back home. I busted through the door running to Vicente. He looked at me with tears in my eyes I told him how Lucien partnered me up with Ancano and that dumb deal I made with him. Vicente understood and forgive did me about that deal he went tell check on the kids. I thought about what happened last night on how he pinned me right on the floor it was nightmare him it was to much to think about. Vicente came back into the room to find me crying again. He tried everything to comfort me.

"You where going to tell me what happened to my father before I left yesterday." I looked up at him.

"Yes about that this is hard for me say but your father was found dead in hammerfell turns out bandits killed him." He hugged me.

"His dead!" I wanted to cry.

"I'm so sorry Rocky." He held me closer to him.

"Its ok I'm to tired to cry now." I kept hold of him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He kissed her.

"its ok." I put my head on his chest.


	16. Getting Revenge

"You cant stop me from going Vicente I'm going to kill those bandits." I was packing.

"Ok I give up then obviously nothing is going to change your mind." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Vicente but I'm not going to lose anymore of my family." I looked at the ground.

"Rocky…" He couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"Vicente I cared for my brother who I killed and now my father and I have a feeling my sister is next so I'm going to get my revenge on them." I looked at him.

There was a moment of silence I walked over to him and hugged him and said goodbye. I said goodbye to my kids and walked out the door. I got on my horse and headed to Hammerfell I couldn't wait to kill those bandits. It seemed like aged of riding and stopping now and then for rest. I walked most of the time to give my horse a break from me riding her. I finally arrived I thought I would never get here now all I had to was find those bandits. I searched around but didn't find any sign of them. I reached an inn and decided to ask the inn keeper for and info on them. He pointed out that they were staying in a town called Sentinel. I ran out of the inn and hopped on my horse I was determined to kill them. I watched as I passed small towns I stopped once I found the city. I walked in looking for maybe any sign of them. I heard a bunch of guards telling everyone to go inside. Then I see a group of bandits running in my direction. I didn't know what to do I stood there it was all to fast tell I got knocked out. I woke up and found myself laying there on the ground the guards asking for a healing potion. I slowly stood up felling dizzy and finding that I had a gash in my leg. I see a guard running this way with a bottle that was red. He bent down and told me to drink it so I grab it and gulped it up. I felt my wound healing already the pain slowly going away.

"Where did those bandits go?" I asked the guard.

"The last I heard they where going to Daggerfall to finish something." The guard helped me up.

"Thanks and trust me once I find them you wont need to worry about them." I smiled.

"Your welcome and if you're going to take care of them I well pay you well." The guard showed a large coin purse and put it in his pocket.

"You can count on me." I smiled and walked away.

Ok shadowmere I know your still tired from the trip but I need you to take me to Daggerfall. Shadowmere looked at her and nudged her. I knew I could count on you I patted her neck. She nudged me again and took a carrot out of my pack. I shook my head I guess she dissevers it for taking me here and now all the way to Daggerfall. I got on and she started walking her way to Daggerfall. It didn't seem to take that long to get there. I hopped off and went on in to look for those bandits. I heard that they where hiding in an old house where they gather every so often. I found it and went inside when I was in they where sitting at table. They heard the door close and looked over to see a female Khajiit standing there. "What is a pretty young kitty doing here with a bunch a bandits such as ourselves?" They smiled.

"I'm here to get revenge on what you did to my father." I walked over.

"Oh so that's who we killed." The leader smirked.

"Yeah and now I'm here to kill you all." I put my hand on my blade.

"Hmm a girl wanting to kill us what shall we ever do." The leader stood up.

"Enough talk I'm here to kill you." I pulled out my blade.

My main target was the leader but he disappeared on me and left me with his gang of idiots. One of the bandits tried to hit me but I stab him in the stomach. I slit one of the bandit throats then I killed the other by doing a back stab the last one I hit with arrow in the head. Now all I need was to kill the leader wherever he went. I need to find him so I headed out. I went back to shadowmere telling her where going to need to travel around. I couldn't let that bandit leader get away for what he did. I well kill him by my cold blooded hands. I put my hood up and rode away back to Skyrim I had a feeling he went there to hide. I went past Hammerfell then I came back into Skyrim. I rode for days on end stopping and asking where he went. He sure did like to move around a lot next stop Cyrodiil. Days turned into months I wasn't giving up so easily. I knew he had to give up soon he was running low on options. I sat there on a bench reading a letter from Vicente on how much he was missing me turns out my own kids finally moved out. I was so proud of them one of them joined the dark brotherhood the other went into the Thieves guild. I closed my eyes for a minute and breathed in the cool air. I opened them to find the bandit leader standing right there I got up as fast as I could with my blade in my hand.

"So there's rumors of you looking for me just to get revenge." He laughed.

"The rumors are true I want you in the void long gone and dead." I stepped closer.

"Good luck getting me." He stepped back.

"You know I can see I'm trained killer and I well kill you." I disappeared on him.

"Where did you go?" He looked around.

I was right behind him I took out my blade and stabbed him right in the back.

"I'm right here." I whispered in his ear.

I dropped his lifeless body on the ground I looked at him and smiled. I walked back to Shadowmere I smiled when I saw her. I hopped on and left I was heading back to Skyrim finally after what felt like a year wait it has been. I couldn't wait to get back Vicente I missed him a lot.


End file.
